Beyond The Sea
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Posting some of my old West Wing fics Josh and CJ are out of the office


"Are you going to finish that

Disclaimer: Don't own them – no copyright infringement intended

Pairing: CJ/Josh

Rating: T

Feedback: I would really appreciate it.

Enjoy. Emma

Beyond The Sea 1/1

"Are you going to finish that?"

"Be my guest," CJ pushed her plate of half-eaten pasta over to Josh who immediately began devouring it. "Do you want a shovel, Josh?"

Waiting until he had finished chewing, he flashed a grin at her. "I'm a growing boy, CJ."

"I would agree with the man-child aspect of that argument," CJ laughed, moving the bread rolls across the table so that they were within his reach. "So, have you got any idea what time the next flight is? I still can't believe that we're stuck in California. We would never have missed our flight if you hadn't insisted on finding the perfect pair of 'Shades'."

Josh took the sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on. "You have to admit, CJ, these are some pretty cool sunglasses."

It was true, they were really great glasses and Josh looked fantastic in them. CJ shook herself, trying not to read too much into the fact that, not for the first time on this trip, she was finding Josh attractive. It was just the sunglasses. Nothing to do with his wit or his chocolate brown eyes and definitely nothing to do with those sexy deep dimples that he was flashing at her right now.

"CJ, are you ok? You're looking a little bit flushed," Josh said, pushing away his empty plate and moving around the table to sit beside her.

CJ felt her cheeks burn even more at his close proximity and silently scolded herself for behaving in such a schoolgirl fashion.

"I'm fine, thanks. It's just…..it's a bit hot in here, isn't it? Why don't we head outside, maybe go for a walk to kill some time before we need to head back to the airport."

"Yeah, sure." Josh pushed back his chair and grabbed his backpack, waiting patiently while CJ gathered up her purse and briefcase. Leaving the restaurant, the two of them headed towards the beach, Josh quickly shedding his suit jacket and stuffing it as best he could into his backpack.

"That's gonna crush like hell," CJ commented, watching as he struggled to close the zip on his bag.

"Hey," he shrugged, "I'm on an eight-hour vacation. I'm throwing caution to the wind."

CJ laughed at Josh's 'recklessness' and then sighed as she realised exactly what he had said. "Eight hours? Isn't there an earlier flight?"

"Well, there are 4 but they're all fully booked. Ten-thirty tonight is the earliest I could get us home. I really am sorry, CJ," he added, noting the look of frustration on CJ's face.

"It's ok, really," CJ answered honestly, finding it difficult to stay mad at him. "Shouldn't we call Leo, though? Let him know where we are and what's happening?"

"For once, CJ, I'm one step ahead of you. I called him while you were in the ladies room. He said, and I quote, Josh, we're going to have to tattoo 'return to sender' on your ass if you miss one more flight. Also, I've to do as you tell me because, according to Leo, you're the responsible adult. Although, as you know, technically I am your boss."

"Like you'd ever let me forget it."

"Just as long as you know your place."

"I'd stop talking there if I were you," CJ warned good-naturedly.

"You know, I sensed I should." Josh stopped walking and turned so that he faced the ocean. "How about a walk on the beach? There's nothing like the freshness of sea air to let you relax."

"Absolutely," CJ agreed, taking off her heels, following his lead down the steps and onto the powder-soft sand. "You know, I think the last time I was on the beach was when Sam was campaigning. Toby, Sam and I were down on the sand with the Press but Toby couldn't get back onto asphalt quick enough. It's nice to enjoy this with someone who appreciates it as much as I do," CJ smiled across at Josh. He returned the smile and they continued walking along the sand in silence.

As they neared the waters edge, Josh suddenly dropped his backpack and stooped to take off his shoes. When he was barefoot, he turned to CJ, yelling over his shoulder "Last one in is a Republican!"

"No fair!" CJ shouted, hastily discarding her shoes and bags and running after him into the surf. When she caught up with him, Josh was already mid-calf deep in water, having taken a few seconds to roll up his khakis. "Boy am I glad I didn't bother with pantyhose today," CJ said, laughing as she felt the cool water lap around her legs.

"I prefer you in stockings, anyway," Josh joked.

CJ felt her face burn scarlet again at Josh's comment.

"Most men do." CJ said, playing Josh at his own game.

"I have no difficulty in believing that," Josh murmured softly, allowing his eyes to roam CJ's body before locking eyes with her. A small gasp escaped CJ's lips as she saw the intensity in Josh's eyes. Her breathing quickened as Josh moved closer. As he leaned in, CJ took a step closer and………

"Oh my God!" CJ yelped, as a pain shot through her foot. Josh jumped back, confused as to CJ's reaction to him.

"CJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…….I mean, you're my friend and I……I don't know what……"

"No, Josh, it's not you. It's my foot," CJ gasped in pain, reaching out her hand to hold on to Josh. Josh quickly slipped his arm around her waist and helped her out of the ocean, locating their stuff and carefully sitting CJ down next to it.

"Was it a Jellyfish?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her and taking her foot in his hand. "Actually, from the amount of blood pouring from your foot, I'd say you've probably stood on a sharp rock or shell or even a piece of glass."

"Blood? Pouring from it? Oh my God, I feel sick, Josh," CJ's face paled and she grabbed her stomach.

"Did I say 'pouring'? You know me, I exaggerate CJ, it's probably not as bad as it looks," Josh hastily backtracked, trying to make CJ feel a bit better all the while trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. Reaching for his backpack, Josh pulled out his jacket. Holding it at the shoulder, he pulled hard.

"What ARE you doing?" CJ asked, taking a deep breath as another feeling of nausea swept over her.

"This always looks so easy in the movies," Josh grunted, struggling to rip the sleeve off the jacket. After a few minutes, the stitching gave way and the sleeve came away from the rest of the jacket. "See," he panted, "easy!"

"Josh, that's an Armani suit! Are you crazy?"

"I may just be," he said, gently lifting CJ's foot and wrapping the sleeve around it tightly. "There, how does that feel?"

"It's still really sore, but I think you've tied it tight enough to hold it until we can get to the hospital."

"It might not hold that long, so we better get moving. Do you think you can make it up the steps if I help you?" Josh asked, quickly gathering up all of their stuff and then slowly helping CJ to her feet. CJ nodded her head.

"Ok," he said, once she was in a standing position, "just put you're arm over my shoulder and lean on me." Josh slipped his arm around her waist and held on tightly.

"Thanks, Josh," CJ said, trying to get her balance. "And about what happened in the water………"

"Sssh, CJ. Let's just get you to the hospital. We can talk about what happened later," he whispered in her ear as they made their way off the beach.

"Four hours! Four hours, Josh!"

"I know, CJ, I was there with you."

"We need to get something done about this. How can it take four hours to get seen in the ER?"

"You should get shot, they see you pretty quickly then," Josh joked, grinning at CJ.

"Oh, Josh, I didn't mean……I'm sorry."

"I was only kidding, CJ. But you're right. When we get back you and I are going to look into hospital waiting times and doctors and….."

CJ silenced Josh as she captured his lips, pressing hard against him. Josh was stunned for a few seconds but once he had recovered, he kissed her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her and pulling him to her. After a few moments they broke apart but Josh kept CJ firmly within his grasp.

"Why don't we see if we can get a hotel room for a few hours?" Josh suggested. CJ raised her eyebrows and Josh blushed, adding hastily, "Just so that you can rest your foot while we wait for the plane. Nothing more."

"I think that would be a great idea. Plus, it will give us a couple of hours to talk about what's happening between us before we have to get back to the chaos of work."

"So, do you think there's going to be an 'us'?" Josh asked, his voice conveying his hopefulness.

"I think it's pretty obvious that there's something between us. Let's just take it slowly and when we get home we'll take it from there."

"Sounds good to me," Josh agreed, leaning in to kiss her again softly. "Oh and CJ?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"There'll be times in this relationship when I'll let you be the boss."

"Josh, Josh, Josh," CJ shook her head laughing. "In this relationship, I'll ALWAYS be the boss,"


End file.
